


Reopening the locked doors

by cheomcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheomcheol/pseuds/cheomcheol
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon has been dating for two years now, they aren't your ideal couple unlike their friends. They always bicker and fight over the smallest thing.But they do love each other that no words can express it.





	Reopening the locked doors

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly consist of flashbacks from Jihoon's POV
> 
> Time and dates are stated,

 

 

Overwhelmed by both love and hate, torn between what is wanted and what is needed. Even though pain has brought Soonyoung and Jihoon together,it seems peaceful.

 

As long as they’re not together, they can’t bicker or fight anymore.

There is only sadness there.

 

 The end of the bridge lies the unknown, it is time to reopen the locked doors. What will happen to two people with supposedly unshakable faith.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**November 21, 2022** _

_**11:55 PM** _

One autumn night, Jihoon was standing at Gwangandaegyo plainly just spacing out staring at the sky _“Hey Kwon Soonyoung, do you remember the first time we met? At first, it was something I would like to forget, but now I wanna go back to that time”_

 

* * *

 

_**February 2017** _

Jihoon and Soonyoung has been dating for two years now, their relationship isn’t perfect, but they were in love. Jihoon majors in Music in Hanyang and was scouted to be a singer-songwriter, Soonyoung is full support of whatever he does and so as Jihoon supports him for his passion in dancing. Both of them are graduating now with Wonwoo and Jun, all of them are now set to enter reality.

The reality that Wonwoo and Jun will end up as models especially Wonwoo’s boyfriend Kim Mingyu, they always gets scouted by agencies, Jeonghan who is their senior is now a well known model ever since they graduated last year also his boyfriend Seungcheol who is Jihoon’s best friend is now known in the music scene as a rapper and also Jisoo owns a cafe that where they now frequently hangs out. Everything seems perfect and was falling into place and as for Soonyoung he was offered to go to the US for dancing, but he hasn’t told Jihoon yet.

 

Because he has no plan on leaving Jihoon, even though it was always been his dream.. he can’t let go of Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2022_ **

**_1_ ** **_1:58 PM_ **

_"No matter where Soonyoung has gone to, I have no other chance of winning this battle I hope he will call out to me with the cute name he gave me"_

 

Jihoon calls out that name softly, the name of that beautiful star _“Hoshi”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_June 2018_ **

Soonyoung is not bothered by the fact that Jihoon is always busy, he’s been always supportive for whatever he does. Rather, Soonyoung is upset because Jihoon does not seem lonely when he’s not with him, this makes Soonyoung desolate.

He stares at Seungcheol _”will Uji be late again tonight?”_ Seungcheol smiles at him and pats his back _“Jihoon is too hardworking… You’re must be under a lot of pressure now that he’s an artist”_ Soonyoung just let out a deep sigh and that made Seungcheol laugh _“Soonyoung please take care of Jihoon.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_August 2018_ **

They are both becoming more distant, Jihoon’s schedule keeps on pilling up. Whenever they were out together, when they were walking, Soonyoung wanted to hold his hand – when talking to him, Soonyoung wanted to brush his lips against Jihoon’s and when Jihoon smile like a fool, he’s so pretty that Soonyoung wants to hug him so hard that he’ll crush him. But all of those things can’t be, because it could affect Jihoon.

And Soonyoung doesn't want that, he doesn't want to ruin Jihoon's dream. The dream that Jihoon is living in right now, the dream that is keeping them apart.

 

* * *

 

 

_**October 2018** _

They fought like they never fought before, they keep on yelling and screaming at each other Jihoon was furious on how he didn’t know about the offer that was given to Soonyoung. Jihoon knows that it was been Soonyoung's dream since Middle School, so that he can't believe how he just thrown it away like that.

 

_“Hosh! I thought we were in this together?!”_

 

_“It doesn’t matter anymore!”_

 

_“It does! That was your dream and you didn’t even told me?!”_

 

_“I held it in and held it in, I was going to tell you but I didn’t.. because I know you’ll approve.. but I can’t stand being away from you”_

 

Jihoon took a deep breath and let out a deep sigh _“if I’m the one who’s holding you back.. then let’s stop”_

 

Soonyoung froze _“what?”_ he can't believe what just heard, they've always fought and bicker almost every time that they were together, but this was the first time. 

 

_“Maybe we should cool off for a bit”_

 

Soonyoung’s eyes are tearing up and tears started gushing through his cheeks _“since we’ve always been apart ever since you debuted, I kept getting mixed feelings and I can’t even joke around anymore …when I walk alone, I get tired so quickly”_ Soonyoung waited for Jihoon, he waited for a very long time until Jihoon accepted his feelings for him, until they dated, even up to him becoming an artist Soonyoung still waited for him. But Soonyoung is also human, he gets tired and weary.

 

Jihoon couldn’t say a word he knows how much Soonyoung is trying, trying hard to work out everything, he was the one who always hold on to their relationship.

 

Soonyoung held Jihoon's hands _"it’s okay if you need time to think… but please think positively… but if you don’t think this will work, tell me quickly, even if it doesn’t work out, you’re still a friend of mine”_  he started crying again _“Uji…I don’t need an answer now.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2022_ **

**_11:58_ **

_"Hoshi ever since after you were gone we couldn’t even act tough.. from the despair and hopeless void we felt... so the others just let out all their feelings come out and it actually allowed them to they back a lot of things that they had lost"_

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 20 2018_ **

Jihoon was on his was back to Busan, cause he needed a break from everything also Seungcheol, Mingyu and Wonwoo was with him. Since his parents won’t be around he just agreed that they could come along.

 

 _“It’s been the longest fight you guys had.. don’t you miss him”_ Seungcheol seriously asked Jihoon

 

 _“Of course I do.. every second”_ Jihoon drops his head, he tried to hide that he’s hurting, he wanted to be with Soonyoung everyday. But he knows it’s impossible.

 

_“If you don’t want to lose Soonyoung forever then go back to his side now”_

 

Jihoon smiles _“I’m already planning on leaving and being independent since I already earn soo much from my royalties”_

 

 _“Wahhh… seriously”_ Seungcheol teasingly said, as he was amazed on how Jihoon has gone and how he is willing to let go of things just for Soonyoung.

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2022_ **

**_11:59 PM_ **

_"If I could eat ramen with Soonyoung at home.. that feeling would be wonderful"_

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2018_ **

Seungcheol received a text from Soonyoung and Jeonghan that he is planning on making up with Jihoon and he just got a plane ticket to Busan and he’s leaving tonight, Seungcheol knows how much they love each other, so him, Mingyu and Wonwoo planned a surprise for them.

 

* * *

 

 

_**November 22, 2018** _

**_12:22 AM_ **

Jeonghan received a call that night _“hospital?! What?!”_ everyone was staring at him, they could tell from Jeonghan’s expression that something bad had just happened, He couldn't say a word his phone slips through his hand and landed on the floor, it was dead silent. Everyone could hear the sound of his phone hitting the floor. He stares at them, his eyes glistens. 

 

_“Seokmin come with me and call the others"_

 

 _“What happened hyung?”_ Seokmin’s heart was pounding, he doesn’t know why. But he felt the sudden jolt in his chest when Jeonghan looked at him.

 

 _“Seungkwan go with Hansol to Namyangju_ ” the tears started dripping from Jeonghan’s eyes.

 

 _“Hyung?”_ Seungkwan was the same as Seokmin, they don’t know what to do, cause they don’t know what’s going on. But there was the heavy feeling in the air the pain in Jeonghan's eyes, his shakey voice, how his hands trembles.

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2018_ **

**_8:00 PM_ **

Soonyoung was at the airport headed to Busan, he can’t stand not being with Jihoon and even if he pushes him away, this time he won’t let go He won’t let go of the stubborn Lee Jihoon that he loves soo much.

 

Jeonghan stares at Soonyoung for a long time then smiling at him _“do what you gonna do… bring that dumbass back here.. okay?”_  

 

Soonyoung smiles backs and nods _“I won’t go back without him”_ Soonyoung waves goodbye as it’s time for him to board.

 

**_9:55 PM_ **

Soonyoung got out of the airport as he immediately went out to go get the car that he rented, so that he could go to Jihoon as fast as possible. He took out a small box from his pocket _“Lee Jihoon.. I’m never going back without you.”_

 

**_10:36 PM_ **

Soonyoung calls Seungcheol to check on what they are doing _“hyung~ I’m still at the cafe.. don’t tell him okay? I’m on my way”_  he finishes his frappuccino and prepares to leave.

 

**_11:56 PM_ **

Soonyoung was already on his way to Jihoon’s place, he speeds up as the night deepens, he wants to be there before or exact midnight. He wants to be with Jihoon, he wants Jihoon to be in his arms before the struck of midnight.

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 21, 2022_ **

**_11:59 PM_ **

Jihoon's eyes started to glisten his vision started to blur as tears started dripping down from his yes _"after almost four years, I didn’t know that I’ll be able to be back here I started to think that I have no hometown to return to, I hope that one day Soonyoung and I will be together, but…."_

Jihoon looks back as he heard a car screeched.

 

* * *

 

 

_**November 22 , 2018** _

_**12:01 AM** _

On the night of November 22 , 2018 at 12:01 AM while Soonyoung was on his way to go to Jihoon a car crashed on to his making him loose control, his car rams violently into the railings of the bridge, the car’s front was totally wrecked. The car that hit Soonyoung didn't even bothered to check on him or even stopped.

 

* * *

 

 

_**November 22, 2018** _

**_12:28 AM_ **

Seungcheol receives a call from Jeonghan, he stares at Wonwoo as his chest tightens, he was just on the phone with Soonyoung Seungcheol calls out for Mingyu _“KIM MINGYU!!!”_ Wonwoo was taken back, he was surprised and also confused.

 

 _“Hyung~ what’s wrong”_ Mingyu came out running Seungcheol tries to calm himself as he gulps a huge lump on his throat

 

He looks at Wonwoo _“you and Mingyu go to the hospital”_

 

 _“Why?”_ Mingyu and Wonwoo are starting to get worried, it was obvious that something just happened, but they didn't want to assume that it's something bad. But it was written on Seungcheol's face that it was something serious.

 

 _“Go… and check.. identify if it’s Soonyoung”_ Seungcheol started bawling his eyes out Wonwoo was frozen he was shocked he couldn’t say a word, what Seungcheol just said won’t register to his head, because that guy he is taking about is his best friend.

 

The tears started forming on Mingyu’s eyes as he sees both of them are now crying _“hyung~ identify what? Don’t joke like that”_ he smirks, he thought that they were plating some kind of prank, but Seungcheol keeps on wailing _“he’s on his way here to see Jihoon hyung!!”_ he grabs Seungcheol by the collar of his shirt _“don’t joke around!”_

 

Seungcheol stares right into Mingyu’s eyes _“I wish.. I was”_   Mingyu lets go of him and went in to grab the keys _“Wonwoo go..”_ Seungcheol went inside and went straight upstairs to Jihoon’s room where he finds him recording.

 

Jihoon notices him from his peripheral vision _“hyung? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

 

Seungcheol drops his head, he took a deep sigh _“I can’t think of any words that could save you”_

 

Jihoon suddenly feels off  _“yahh! Why are you being like that?”_

 

Seungcheol stood there for minutes he didn't answer him, he just stares at Jihoon while standing by the door, he couldn't.. how could he.. His phone rings, it was from Mingyu he stares at Jihoon as he answer the call, his hand started trembling.

 

 _“Soonyoung…. is dead I’m sorry”_ Seungcheol suddenly drops on the floor and started bawling again.

 

Jihoon didn't say a word he just stares at Seungcheol who was bawling his eyes out.

 

 

 

Jihoon never stopped running everyday, on the day of his twenty-third year of existence.

Time stopped moving for Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

**_1:30 AM_ **

Soonyoung’s body was moved to the funeral parlor, in the hometown of Lee Jihoon, Soonyoung silently sleeps forever. Seungcheol and Jihoon arrived there, Jihoon didn’t really want to go he didn’t want to accept it.. he can’t. He didn’t say a word, neither cried nor touched Soonyoung, all he did was stare dumbly at Soonyoung’s face, as they covered it back up and Jihoon walks away, they didn’t stop him, they just let him be.. he needs a time alone.

 

Mingyu was holding Wonwoo because he can’t stop crying _“they already made the arrangements at Namyangju…”_ Seungcheol just nods, as he looks back seeing Soonyoung lifeless covered with white cloth, he couldn't bare to be there.

 

**_11:20 AM_ **

They were all off to Namyangju and Jihoon isn’t still talking he didn’t even got a shut eye or even gets to eat. He wouldn't say a word, he just stares at his phone.

 

_**1:10 PM** _

Jihoon stands in front of Soonyoung, his photo was surrounded by beautiful white flowers Seungcheol stares at Jihoon, he can’t imagine how much pain he is feeling right now. How much he wants to hold Soonyoung, how much he wants to kiss him again and how much Jihoon is regretting every moment that was wasted of them being apart.

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 24, 2018_ **

The last day of Soonyoung’s wake, they all forced Jihoon to take a rest, Seungcheol was with him in the room so that Jihoo can sleep even just for a little bit

 

_“Sleep okay”_

 

 _“Hyung~ Soonyoung once told me that he would take me along with him anywhere”_ Jihoon was tearing up “ _I’m used to leaving people and abandoning them_ ”

 

Seungcheol seats next to Jihoon who’s lying down _“stop.. rest_

 

 _”_ Jihoon started crying _“hyung~ I don’t want to be abandoned”_

 

Jihoon could feel his heart breaking, being torn into piece then suddenly he started gasping. Gasping like someone who’s drowning under water, thing you’ll only see in dramas, such thing occurs. He’s reaching out, he can’t breath properly he painfully gasp for air, Seungcheol panics as he didn't know what to do, he calls out for the others, Wonwoo and Jeonghan rushes in.

 

 _“Cheol! What happened?”_ Jeonghan holds Jihoon in his arms while Wonwoo went out again to get water, Jihoon’s icy fingers feels limp and lifeless, his fingernails digs onto Jeonghan’s arm causing a piercing sensation. After minutes Jihoon became calm and started breathing okay.

 

Wonwoo stood in front of Soonyoung _“Soonyoung you dumb fuck.. although nobody can replace you, everyone here will protect Jihoon.. so.. now please rest peacefully”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_November 22, 2022_ **

**_9:00 AM_ **

Jihoon would like to get rid of the depression he felt upon waking up, looking back at the days since he got back to Korea, the bits and pieces of loving memories and the reinstated bitter emptiness simultaneously flood his thoughts _“the more I think of it… the more I yearn of him”_  he stares at his phone as he gets ready to leave.

 

**_12:17 PM_ **

Jihoon arrives at Namyangju, he stops at the cemetery as he holds a huge bouquet of flowers, he slowly walks as he feels the wind breeze. Jihoon didn't know notice, but Jeonghan and Seungcheol was there, they were surprised. They haven’t seen Jihoon ever since before Soonyoung’s burial it’s been four years. Nobody knew where he was or where he went. They slowly approached him.

 

Jihoon lays down the beautiful bouquet of white roses as tears started falling, for the first time he stands in front of Soonyoung's grave “ _Hoshi… this pain is all my fault… forgive me.. it seems that these hands have let go of all the things that are valuable.”_

 

Seungcheol pats Jihoon’s shoulder _“only what beloved remains”_ Jihoon was surprised, but he quickly embraces him as he cries his heart out.

 

* * *

 

 

_" Soonyoung you’re no longer around.. the blue print we've drawn can no longer be used, how should I draw it from today onwards? "_

 

Soonyoung is now gone The future that Hoshi and Uji looked forward to has become as blank as a piece of paper.

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
